Bubbles
by icecream-ox
Summary: IchiRuki oneshot Rukia wants to blow bubbles in the park


**Title: Bubbles**

**Author's Note: this was a random story which popped into my mind after seeing a little kid blowing bubbles the other day. hope you like it and comments are welcome as always.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Bleach, but i wish i did...**

_I'm forever blowing bubbles  
Pretty bubbles in the air  
They fly so high  
They nearly reach the sky  
And like my dreams  
They fade and die _

Fortune's always hiding  
I've looked everywhere  
I'm forever blowing bubbles  
Pretty bubbles in the air

The suns rays beat down on to the exposed playground, increasing the heat of the already baking hot midday heat. The sky was a bright shade of blue, stretching from horizon to horizon with no fluffy white clouds to disrupt the strong colour. The sounds of little children playing happily filled the air, cheering up the atmosphere and _almost_ everyone near to the area. There were those who had a permanent frown etched into their foreheads who would rather dance naked in front of their whole school than admit to being cheered up by mere children. Yes, we all know who this is.

The orange haired teen in question was huddled under the shade of a tree in an overgrown corner of the playground. Next to him sat a seemingly innocent young girl with ebony hair and bright violet eyes, the expression on her face was one of joy and fun (the spell of the kids had indeed got to her), exactly the opposite of the boy. Her wide eyes were drawn to a little girl clutching a small yellow tube in her hand, with a wand like stick which produced odd spheres which glittered in the sunlight in the other. This was the first time she had ever seen bubbles.

"Ichigo, what's that girl over there doing?" she asked, pointing.

"Blowing bubbles, dummy. What else dya think she could be doing?" came the reply. He clearly wasn't enjoying himself. He would have preferred to be at home listening to music in the seclusion of his room, but he had been dragged out by his two brat sisters and that bunny obsessed always talking always criticizing always threatening never quiet she-devil like _thing_ sitting next to him. He badly needed some peace and quiet.

"I want one," Rukia pouted. She was used to getting things her way these days – that was the problem with being a noble, even if you were only adopted.

He sighed. He was going to have to waste some more of his money _again_. He got up and slowly started to walk towards the corner shop down the road, with the girl tagging along behind him, with a smug grin plastered across her face. She was sure getting good at convincing him to get her things.

Once she had the petit bottle in her grasp, she skipped back to the playground, humming a tuneless song and acting like a five year old, abandoning her companion at the counter in the shop, where he was handing over a few coins for her purchase. By the time he arrived back at the overgrown corner, she was consumed in her own little world of bubbles.

A smile of happiness tugged at the corners of her mouth as she watched the liquid orbs float upwards to the sky. They looked to pretty, giving off multi-coloured shimmers as they caught the sunlight. They were in a way similar to the rain that she so hated, but unlike it in many ways a swell. They floated upwards like they were free of all the troubles and sadness that rain was full of. They glittered and shined, and made the world look prettier and brighter, while rain just made it darker and gloomier than before. It was almost like they sent wishes up to heaven, enveloped in hope that they will be answered.

Ichigo watched Rukia look up as if mesmerised by the beauty of the simple bubbles. It hit him that she had missed out on her childhood, as living in the slums make you grow up fast. Her hair and trademark dress were being tugged ever so slightly with a breeze that was gently sending the bubbles slightly off course from their ascent to the sky. Her violet eyes glittered, a true smile on her face, a smile of joy and happiness, without a trace of sadness. She looked so innocent and adorable that he had to smile too. Who would have ever imagined her looking innocent? The world was full of surprises, he thought to himself.

She turned around and met his gaze. "Ichigo…" she said.

"Hmm…?" he walked towards her, until he was standing next to her. She was still watching the bubbles float softly upwards, her face raised so that the sun bathed it with light. He looked upwards too, watching the bubbles that he used to love as well when he was younger. She rested her head on her shoulder, and he placed an arm around her like it was the most natural thing in the world. They stood there for a while until the last of her bubbles floated out of sight.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Rukia raised a hand to point at the kid who was still blowing bubbles, with an idiotically happy smile on her face. "That bubble looks like Chappy the bunny!"

Talk about ruining the moment.


End file.
